Ágape
by DestinyEnemy
Summary: 'Ya que mi vida es temporal, ella desea el amor eterno. Por eso creeré, daré y esperaré... para abrir las puertas ocultas de mi corazón joven e inocente. Esperaré siempre por ti, mi eterno Ágape'.


¡Nuevo One-shot!

El primero que hago sobre YOI de hecho. Es cortito y un poco realista, digamos. Pero en verdad espero que les guste mucho :3

Le doy muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a CharlyLand y Luna de Acero por ayudarme a editarlo, así como Ana Krembs y Portgas D. Raven, fueron de muchísima ayuda.

Sin más introducciones, al fic :3

-/-/-

Su cuerpo se movió apenas un poco, escuchando el sonido del acero rayando el hielo, avanzando, un poco más, cada vez más, lentamente, hasta alcanzar el centro de aquel recinto, y solo pudo quejarse suavemente, como un jadeo lastimero, cuando uno de sus patines le lastimó la piel al tomar posición, pero no importaba, estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a ello y además no era el momento para nimiedades, porque ese instante, era el instante para encontrar y definir todo. Había llegado el tiempo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el reflejo bajo sus pies por un par de segundos mientras escuchaba aplausos lejanos en el silencio. En los parlantes de la pista anunciaban la canción que danzaría, y finalmente, tras un segundo efímero aunque tortuoso, escuchó la melodía suave y dulce llenando sus oídos, inundando su mente y aturdiendo sus sentimientos mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo, grácil y con suavidad para clavar la mirada en el techo lleno de luces que lo cegaron por breves instante, es haces de luz que trajeron a su mente una imagen fugaz, volátil. Rota ilusión.

 _Sic mea vita est temporaria,_

(Porque mi vida es temporal) _  
_

«No»

La palabra retumbó en su interior, tejiendo una mentira, sustituyendo las imágenes por algo más propio, más suyo.

«Si»

Ágape…su verdadero Ágape era su abuelo.

Sonrió de forma sutil, bajando sus brazos de nuevo para juntar sus palmas y dar un giro dulce y elegante, abierto.

«Si»

Se repitió.

«Si, _él_ es mi amor inocente.»

 _cupit ardenter caritatem aeternam._

(Ella desea el amor eterno)

 _Credam, dabo, sperabo_

(Creeré, daré, esperaré)

« _Mentiras_ »

Fue como una grieta abriéndose, distorsionando todo, revelando la verdad. Las imágenes en su interior volvieron a tomar _aquella_ forma. Su forma. De _él_. Ese _él_.

 _Él_ , de cuerpo promedio y sonrisa siempre agradable, cálida cuando surgía sin que se diera cuenta. También era muy sutil en sus movimientos, algo inseguro, pero siempre sosteniéndose firme de sueños y aspiraciones que se planteaba con improvisación.  
Él, tan visceral, frágil e inocente. Era una lástima. Él que era tan disciplinado, dedicado, _delicado_ , suave, adorable… una verdadera lástima que se dejara vencer con tal facilidad… que hubiera desaparecido luego de una de las derrotas que siempre encontraría en esa batalla, en su vida.

Por eso le resultaba algo frustrante. Su inocencia lo convertía en alguien frustrante. La inocencia en su amor era una semilla germinante de frustración.

Su Ágape lo frustraba.

¿Lo frustraba? No, él adoraba a su amor, por algo le provocaba esos sentimientos. Pero… era distinto. Podía darse cuenta.

Bufó, mientras su cuerpo rotaba en el aire para volver a caer firme y fuerte contra el magullado hielo, en un pie. Sus pensamientos seguían hilvanándose, siempre hacia ese mismo punto. Su amor, su inocente amor.

 _Yuuri Katsuki_. Su Katsudon.

Y por un efímero instante sus ojos se fijaron en el público. Buscándolo. Tratando de acomodar las piezas, encontrarlo…encontrarse. No supo lo que vio, pero quiso convencerse de que era él quien le observaba desde las gradas, o desde la entrada a la pista. No sabía. En realidad no tenía idea de si iba antes o después de él, si faltaban más personas, si ganaría. No le interesaba por el momento.

 _Honorabo, laborabo, gratias agam!_

(Honraré, Trabajaré, Agradeceré)

 _Et denique aperiens fores occultas_

(Y al final, abriré las puertas ocultas)

Ese era su baile, el de ese extranjero encantador. Para él solamente. Quería que pudiera sentir su amor puro chocando contra su cuerpo. Porque no tenía ninguna otra forma de comunicarlo bien, de hacerle entender sus sentimientos. Y es que eran tan confusos, que siempre resultaba tratándolo con brusquedad.

De hecho… le hubiera encantado tener esa fortaleza de Victor para ir por él y no esperar un milagro, no esperar que sus sentimientos se esfumaran, o que el japonés le viera con los ojos con que observaba a su contrincante en amores.

—Contrincante —murmuró entre dientes para soltar una risa amarga. Ya había perdido sin dar batalla. Victor no era su competencia, era el reflejo de lo que pudo ser.

 _nobis, grandis et clara, nosque curabit  
nobis, grandis et clara ,nosque curabit_

(De nosotros, grande y clara, cuidará)

De lo que le hubiera gustado ser.

Porque había tantos obstáculos. Esos muros invisibles que los dividían, esos que iban desde su actitud, la de Yuuri, sus edades… y el hecho de que su amado nunca había tenido el corazón lejos del ruso a quien había visto por mucho tiempo con admiración, y a quien ahora le tenía celos. Celos que se colaban en su corazón y hacían sus movimientos enérgicos, sintiendo el dolor también entre esas punzadas de adrenalina, mostrándole una y otra vez la imagen de ese par juntos, de cada escena amorosa que tuvo que presenciar, los anillos…

Lo había perdido para siempre, y ahora debía aprender a dejarlo ir.

Magna, magna caritas

(La gran, gran misericordia)

Ah! Audio vocem tuam!

(Escucho tu voz)

Porque lo merecía. Esa felicidad que irradiaba, tan lejano al erotismo de su Eros, que aunque lo cautivaba lo hacía por su profunda entrega ciega, porque para él todo lo que hiciera su japonés era perfecto, sin importar lo que fuera.

Y por esa forma de cautivarlo lo tenía endulzado, en una burbuja en donde rara vez podría colarse el dolor, aunque no lo sintiera suyo.

Alzó sus brazos hacia la bóveda luminosa, con la mirada siguiendo ese rumbo y la respiración acelerada.

Estaba feliz. Yuuri era feliz. Eso bastaba. La canción había cobrado otro sentido para él.

 _Adest mi libertas!_

(Mi libertad está cerca) _  
Mea vita amabit,_

(Mi vida amará)

Se giró hacia la salida. No estaba allí, ¿la entrada? Tampoco. Giró hacia las gradas.

No.

Yuuri no estaba, en su lugar lo veía Victor, inexpresivo.

 _Caritatis pacem,_

(Misericordia piadosa) _  
Hanc felicitatem aeternam esse oro._

(Esta es mi felicidad eterna)

Al final… Yuuri era el origen de su dolor, puro y suave, pero no menos doloroso.

Y si eso deseaba la vida para él, que a tan joven edad probara el sabor amargo de un amor inalcanzable, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Porque su corazón se mantendría inocente, inamovible sosteniendo aquel sentimiento.

Había encontrado la respuesta. El punto de equilibrio. Ese infinito de inquietud que vive entre el dolor y el amor.

 _Sic mea vita est temporaria,_

(Porque mi vida es temporal) _  
_

Sólo sonrió para recibir el gesto de vuelta sin verdadera felicidad de su competencia. Lo había dejado ir, y esperaba que lo hiciera tan feliz como merecía.

A Yura ya no le interesaba admirarlo, sino demostrarle que debía esforzarse por mantener el nivel de amor que su amado merecía, que él podía también convertirse en el ídolo, reemplazarlo. Por eso… estaba satisfecho de impedirle la medalla de oro a ese cerdito.

Su verdadero y único Ágape.

 _cupit ardenter caritatem aeternam._

(Ella desea el amor eterno)


End file.
